Werewolves: The Other Legend
by Xiu
Summary: Vincent just learned that he and six others are werewolves how they became that was that they were part of a project called Porject mutanted wolf now six other werewolves want them dead, it's the side of the legend you never heard of before.
1. A New Legend

**Werewolves: The Other Legend**

**Written By: Xiu Yuki **

**Chapter One: A New Legend**

The legend of werewolves have been around for years since the legend of vampires have been around, they say the only way to become a werewolf is when you make contact with the person either by a sratch or a bit mark and the only way to kill a werewolf is by sliver but I believe there is another way to become and kill a werewolf this is the legend never told.

Welcome to a small town named Foglin, it's like I said before a small community that is surrounded by forest there's the town square where all the rich people live and the grocey store where you buy all your food and drinks and bathroom supplies and other things there's the drug store where you can but more bathroom supplies like toothbrushes, toothpaste, medicine, and other things, then there's the lower class town houses, and then there's the schools, elementry for kids and highschool for teens, one of the students was named Vincent, he was in his second year of highschool, he had grey hair and green eyes and the nerd type meets jock anyway "hey Vincent can I talk to you" the principal asked "yeah sure sir, bout what" he questioned "it's about your last test in science" the principal replied nodding to make Vincent follow him, in the office "was it bad sir" Vincent asked rubbering the back of his head worried "no, in fact you got the highest mark out of any student, you have a gift Vincent in sciences" "I do sir" Vincent asked confused "yes you do you're the only student who's top in that subject you should be proud" the principal smiled "why, thank you sir" Vincent said sounding impressed by what he just heard "you can go to your frist period class now" "okay…uhh…thank you again sir" Vincent said still smiling as he walked out of the office two people watched him leave one was a girl, she had blood red hair and brown eyes she was goth type and the other was a guy, he had black hair and dark blue eyes also goth type "he's one of us" the girl said "yeah but how do we convince him" the guy asked "I have no idea that'll be left up to Captain" the girl said walking away the guy followed her.

When Vincent got to his first period which was Science class he sat down in the front of the classroom like always when the teacher walked in with a new student "class this is Scott" the teacher said everyone looked at him, Scott had green hair and brown eyes, he had the whole skater look to him "what you guys looking at got a problem" Scott asked sounding pissed off everyone in the class backed off "you can sit beside Vincent" the teacher suggested Scott shrugged and sat down he took out a binder and ripped out a piece of paper and wrote something "now as we were saying yesterday how many protons would oxygen have" the teacher said, Scott put the folded piece of paper on Vincent's desk, he looked at him then at the paper and unfolded it "we know what you are" Vincent whispered quietly then looking over at Scott again, Scott smiled at him and winked, "Vincent please answer the question that's on the board" the teacher asked, Vincent shook his head and looked at the board "uhh…if the protons are eight and the neutrons are three then the answer would be eleven" he replied "good work, now we're done are chemstry unit and moving on to biology" the teacher smiled, Vincent sighed and looked at Scott who was acting like a good student but Vincent knew there was meaning behind what he wrote.

At lunchtime in the café Vincent saw Scott walking away with two other people a girl and a guy, he decided to follow him and his friends, he followed them out of school and in the direaction of the mall where are they going he thought as he followed them into a alley he found a dumpster and ran behind it as he stuck his head out into the open a bit to watch them, the three stopped a couple of steps away from him "did you give him the note" the girl asked "yeah I did" Scott replied "and what happened" the guy questioned "he didn't say nothing" "what do you mean he didn't say nothing" the girl asked sounding pissed off and pushing Scott but not hard enough to knock him over "he didn't say a word god damn it Misu" Scott yelled pushing her away a bit then two started into a fight but the other guy quickly broke it up "stop it you two" he ordered Misu crossed her arms "he's the one that started it Dorian" she hissed "I didn't, it was your fault you made me give him the letter" Scott snapped back "quiet" Dorian yelled breaking up the fighting yet again, Vincent watched them quietly trying not to make a sound what are they talking about he thought asking himself when a cat ran out in front of him "AHHH" he yelled falling forward Misu, Scott, and Dorian looked over at him, Vincent rubbed his head from the impact and saw them walking closer to him "get away" he yelled scambling up and running back towards school "wait up" Misu yelled "Vincent" Scott and Dorian shouted the three sighed and looked at one another then started walking.

When Vincent arrived home after school, he walked inside and locked the door hoping the people weren't following him "hey honey how was school" his mother asked "oh uhh, the same as always" Vincent replied taking his shoes off and walking upstairs to his room "okay well, dinner will be ready in twenty minutes" she yelled, Vincent walked into his room and shut the door then locking it he threw his backpack onto his bed and sat at his desk and turning his laptop on he had a project due in english about myths. Twenty minutes later "Vinccent dinner is ready" his mom yelled "coming" Vincent yelled back getting up and turning his laptop off and unlocking his door then walking downstairs to the kitchen, he sat at the table "here you go" his mom smiled placing a plate in front of him as they started eating "sure is getting dark out fast now huh" she asked "well yah, I mean it's getting into winter" Vincent smirked "hey you know I can't tolerate that mood" "sorry mom but is it alright if I eat upstairs I have a project to work on" he asked his mother nodded, Vincent grabbed his plate and headed back to his room, he opened the window a bit and looked around at the forest behind his house, in some thick bushes "guys we need him out here" Misu said "how bout we turn werewolf" Scott suggested "and howl yeah right then he'll ran away for sure" Dorian smirked "that's actually a good idea" Misu laughed hugging Scott then pausing and pushed him away from her "ewww that was so nasty" she shivered "shut up" Scott yelled Dorian covered his mouth, "huh what was that" Vincent asked getting up and looking out the window "duck" Misu hissed pushing the two guys to the ground as she kneeled "guess I'm hearing things" Vincent shrugged walking away, "that was so close" Scott said out of breathe "too close" Dorian corrected him "okay at seven will do this thing" Misu said they walked away deeper into forest.

**Around seven Vincent closed his laptop when a striking cold breeze blew through the window he got up to go shut it, "go Scott now" Misu ordered, as Vincent was about to close it he heard a howl "what the hell" he questioned looking out and around trying to get a good look in the forest, "louder you moron" Dorian hissed "okay leave me alone" Scott sighed, Vincent heard a louder howl, he walked away from the window and downstairs pass his mom and to put his jacket on and shoes "where are you going" she asked "there's something weird outside I'm going to go check it out" he replied walking quickly out the door his mother got up and walked outside to the porch and watched him ran into the forest "maybe he'll find out soon…god I hope he does I hate keeping him from this" she said to herself, In the forest Vincent looked around it was getting darker and darker when he heard a cracking sound of a twig he turned his head and saw something looking at him "what the" he asked himself "hey who are you" he yelled the creature started running Vincent ran after him "hey you stop right there" he kept on yelling as the creature started running faster Vincent did to, when he reached a clearing and saw the creature standing with two people "you two I should have know what the hell do you what" Vincent asked pissed off the creature started changing the fur slowly began to disappear as flesh took over "what the hell" Vincent asked backing away slowly "what are you guys" "the question isn't who we are cause we know that the question is who you are" Dorian said walking up to him and placing an arm around him like they've been buds forever you the playing way (not gross way ewww) "I know who I am" Vincent replied pulling away from Dorian "then who are you" Misu asked crossing her arms Vincent stood there quiet and looked at them "I don't know…but if you know who I am then tell me" he said "you're a werewolf dude" Scott replied "I'm a what" Vincent asked "werewolf" Dorian said whispering in his ear then walking and joining Misu and Scott "no you're wrong you guys are lying" he argued "if we're wrong then go ask your mom for the truth behind the mutant wolf project" Misu said crossing her arms, Vincent looked at them with a shock look on his face. When he got inside the house he slammed the door shut and walked into the kitchen where his mother sat "mother" he yelled "I've been waiting for this day to come" she said getting up and walking to the counter to get another cup of coffee "what do you mean waiting for this day" he asked "Vincent I think you should sit and I'll tell you about the mutant wolf project" she replied.**


	2. Mutant Wolf Project

Chapter Two: Mutant Wolf Project 

**"You see Vincent when you were little around five years old when dad was still here, I was working with scientists on creating a mutant wolf" "like a werewolf" Vincent asked "kind of, it would still look like a wolf but more powerful bigger muscles, better mouth grip the living werewolf but we didn't want to test on the animals just yet so we found fifteen people to test it out on first and" "I was one of them" Vincent yelled standing up getting a pissed off look in his eye "yes you were" "and Misu, Dorian, and Scott" Vincent asked "yes at least I think they are" his mother sighed sitting down "well the creature that turned itself back into Scott wasn't human that's all I know" Vincent shouted "well then yes he and his two other friends are one" "so that's why Scott gave me the note" "what note" his mother asked "this note" Vincent yelled throwing the piece of paper onto the table his mother grabbed it and read it "so the testing created a higher sense then of that of normal humans" "what do you mean" Vincent asked sitting "you see we also didn't know what the side effects would be" "you what you tested that stuff on me and you didn't know what the side effects would be, what if they killed the person, mom you would have killed your own son" Vincent yelled "that was a risk we were willing to take" "no it wouldn't have been a risk if you said no" "Vincent I know you must be mad at me that I didn't tell you but" "but what you wanted me to figure it out on my know" he asked "well yeah but I thought it wouldn't do anything", Vincent looked at his mother in anger and got up and walked away when Dorian stood in front of him "how did you…why are you here" he asked "because we're here to help you" Dorian replied turning Vincent around to face Scott and Misu "why are you people here" Vincent asked sounding annoyed "because like we were saying before we're werewolves and you're one too" Misu said "I'm not a freaking werewolf and I want you people out of my house" Vincent shouted slamming a fist on the desk "honey" "mom" he yelled "don't talk to me" he said then walking upstairs to his room "hey we tried" Scott shrugged Misu, Dorian, and Vincent's mom looked at him "when did you guys start turning werewolf" his mother asked sounding interested "well, all when we turned sixteen" Scott said "yeah like a couple of months after we did" Dorian added "why" Misu asked looking at her "because it's been a couple of months since Vincent turned sixteen and" "and tonight isn't a full moon or something" Scott asked "yes it is the first full moon before winter" Vincent's mother replied looking out the window into the darkness which was falling.**

**That night Vincent was in bed when he started tossing and turning, he sat and rubbed his forehead from the sweat that was dripping down "what the hell is wrong with me" he asked himself quietly getting up he walked to the window and looked outside "what did they do to me" he smirked looking away when a sharp pain striked through his back and body "AHHH, what the hell is happening to me" Vincent yelled grabbing his sides tightly trying to make the pain go away but it didn't instead his clothes started to tear as his flesh started growing grey fur his eyes started changing to light green "someone help me" Vincent yelled when everything went silent, he stood up and looked around, his blue room seemed to look grey to him why is my room grey he asked himself, he looked outside even the night is grey he said then without realizing what he was doing he opened the window fully and climbed out and crawled carefully across the porch roof and jumped to the ground he sniffed the air when he heard something behind him, Vincent quickly turned around and saw Scott, Misu, and Dorian standing there "see we told yah so" Scott laughed what do you mean Vincent asked "you're a werewolf" Misu replied, Vincent looked at them shocked then looked at himself his hands were larger then normal with sharp claws grey fur covered his whole body he had a snout and saw that he was wearing ripped jeans he peeped into his jeans when his eyebrows raised he looked away trying to make a weirdered out look on his face but couldn't "see we told yah" Scott said walking up to him but why are you guys not werewolf Vincent asked "because we've learned to control it" Dorian replied you mean you can choose when to change and not to change Vincent questioned confused "yep, and we're going to teach you" Misu smiled patting Vincent on the back they walked into the forest starting from the beginning.**

**The next day at school "excuse me…excuse me Vincent" "huh…yeah" he asked waking up "you were sleeping during the middle of class" the teacher replied "oh, sorry sir I didn't mean to it's just that I had a rough night" Vincent said trying to remember what happened "well don't do it again or else you'll be sent to the office" the teacher ordered walking away, Vincent looked over at Scott "what happened last night" he asked quietly "you turned into a werewolf" Scott replied making sure no one heard him and thinking he was crazy "I what" Vincent asked in a loud voice the teacher looked at him "uh…sorry sir" Vincent said laughing a bit then turning quickly to face Scott "and what bout Misu and Dorian" he asked worried "well after you went hay-wire and ate a rabbit they took off" Scott answered "I ate a what…" Vincent questioned "Mr. Vincent are you wishing to be sent to the office" the teacher asked sounding annoyed "no sir" he replied quietly "then quiet and do your homework" the teacher ordered "yes sir, sorry sir" Vincent sighed facing Scott "you ate a rabbit dude" Scott said whispering "I didn't…did" "yep you did" Scott said finishing his sentence.**

**After school Misu, and Dorian joined Scott and Vincent on their walk home "hey guys" Misu said "hey" Scott smiled nuging her "piss off loser" she hissed slapping him across the face "what was that for" he asked rising his voice "for touching me in my circle" she replied "since when did you have a circle" Dorian asked looking at her weirdly "since now" she said noticing Vincent walking ahead of them the three ran after him "dude you okay" Scott asked "yeah you look pale" Misu said worried "oh so when he goes pale you worry but me I'm always pale and you never care" Dorian hissed "that's also because you're goth and you want to be pale" Scott replied when Dorian grabbed him by the throat and choked him "enough" muttered Vincent, they all looked at him "what" they all asked "I said enough" he ordered turning around and facing them "if we're werewolves we shouldn't hide it's not right as of now I'm the leader" Vincent hissed "hey you and what army" Dorian asked yelling almost when Vincent grabbed him by the throat and slammed him to the ground "since now" he snapped "Vincent" Misu yelled, he looked at her "what if peopl aren't ready to know about werewolves huh, what if we drive the city/town to chaos what are we to do then what if they track us down and want us dead" she yelled he just looked at her motionless, quickly Scott helped Dorian from the ground as Vincent was clueless "well they won't kill because we will" said a voice from behind them they turned around and saw a guy with three other people "who are you assholes" Misu yelled "Drake" a black haired brown eyed guy said "Tyson" said a blued haired brown eyed guy "Shadoe" a black haired blue eyed girl replied "and the leader Captain" a brown haired brown eyed guy laughed "right and you are what part of the gossip colume at the local school newspaper" Scott asked laughing everyong looked at him with silence "what I thought it was funny", they just stared "I hate you people" he yelled crossing his arms in anger "okay that was the weirdest thing I've ever seen but anywho we're werewolves to" Drake said cutting to the point "right then prove it" Misu hissed crossing her arms, Shadoe jumped down and walked closely around her "oh we will right guys" Shadoe asked putting an arm around her "get the hell away from me" Misu snapped moving away "yeah we will, tonight at eight in foglin park" Captain said as Shadoe joined the group "we'll be there" Vincent said, they group disappeared Vincent turned around and looked at the others "are you mad" Scott yelled hitting upside the head "why what did I do" "hello you just made a fight with other so-called werewolves we don't even know" Dorian shouted crossing his arms "so it'll give us a chance to see what we can really do" Vincent replied walking away he looked back at them "be there eight, you know where" he said then continuing to walk away, the three stood there "he's going to get us all killed" Scott sighed "yep and you'll die first" Dorian muttered "what did you say" "nothing" Dorian replied laughing "well come on go home guys and meet up at the park at eight" Misu said walking away "yep bye guys" Scott yelled grabbing his skateboard and skateboarding away down the alley Dorian stood there "they're all dead" he muttered slowly walking.**

**That night Vincent, Scott, Dorian, and Misu all met up at the park "well they aren't here they're chickens…can we go now" Scott asked quietly "not so fast there skater boy" laughed a voice, the four turned around and saw them standing there "ready" Captain asked as they started to change to werewolf "ready guys" Vincent asked they nodded as they changed to werewolf form too, well have fun ripping you guys apart Drake said laughing weirdly not if we rip you up first Scott yelled sure there skater boy go back and grind a railroad track Shadoe cursed running towards him but he dodged her Misu turned around and saw Shadoe coming after her so what did Misu do slash at her soon the all started fighting and they all really sucked until they heard a laughing noise "you all suck" a girl said from the darkness and stepping into the light from the lamppost the girl had black hair and green eyes she was punk/rocker type the werewolves changed back to their normal selfs (werewolves once able to gain control are able to change any time) "and you are and who invited you" Dorian asked "my name is Raven and you're all going to die" she replied as her eyes went yellow and started growing black fur.**


End file.
